


Loyal

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting, with a bone to pick with the Married Ones next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Hello, John? Can you hear me? Oh, John, it didn’t work!”“No? But it was the perfect scheme, Mrs. Hudson!”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's sixth July Inksolation prompt.
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Loyal

“Hello, John? Can you hear me? Oh, John, it didn’t work!”

“No? But it was the perfect scheme, Mrs. Hudson!”

“It’s Mrs. Turner, dear. She talks. I forgot I told her about my Iron Maiden playlist last week, and she told her lodgers.”

“Oh.”

“And they told her that if it was _my_ lodgers who had a problem with their music, you could stuff it. They said it was bad enough that they lost this opera season, and Bizet was not meant to be confined to earbuds.”

“Ah.”

“They also said that if they’d learned to deal with those late night ‘experiments’ with a pair of ear plugs, you could bloody well learn to do the same. I think they meant the sex, John. You two do get carried away.”

“Er, yes, Mrs. Hudson.”

“They also had things to say about gunshots and violin music at three in the morning.”

“I can imagine. Oh god.”

“I’m sorry, dear. I tried, I really did.”

“I know you did, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you all the same.”

“I hope Sherlock doesn’t mind too much. They said they had - oh, it was something French, I think, for tonight.”

“I’ll find us some ear plugs straightaway. Sherlock must have some lying around somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft can be found [here on Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYbB2nqyq00).
> 
> And [the May 2020 Inskolation series is over here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118).


End file.
